Love Me Dead
by Confeito
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Wonteuk berdasarkan alfabet A-Z yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Mostly fluff, sappy romance. Established relationship, Vampire!Siwon/Human!Leeteuk. RnR? :D
1. A

**Disclaimer :** I don't own the idols.

* * *

**[ Affection ] **

Siwon mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh kekasihnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher putih berhias _kissmark _itu. Wangi aroma jeruk dengan sedikit sentuhan mint dan bisa miliknya memenuhi indra penciuman si vampir.

_Bliss._

Sudut bibir Park Jungsu tertarik, menampilkan lesung pipi manis yang sangat menarik. Jemari pianisnya membelai rambut Siwon dengan gerakan teratur. Manik coklat gelapnya memancarkan kilau kebahagiaan dan cinta yang mendalam.

"_Comfortable, my love?_"

Siwon mendaratkan ciuman lembut di leher Jungsu. "_Very much so, dear._"


	2. B

**[ Blood ] **

_Il tuo cantante_(1)_. _

Itu adalah yang pertama kali melintas di pikiran Choi Siwon saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Jungsu di sebuah gang sempit yang hanya diterangi oleh temaram cahaya lampu. Tubuhnya serasa membeku saat angin yang berhembus membawa aroma si manusia yang serasa memabukkan baginya.

Siwon telah bertemu dua _la tua cantante _sejauh ini—dan keduanya mati dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Bagi si vampir memiliki _singer_hanya mengundang masalah saja. Darah mereka yang pada umumnya jauh lebih menggiurkan daripada manusia biasa mampu membuatnya kehilangan kendali—kendati Hangeng, Sire(2)nya, telah melatihnya dengan keras. Apaboleh buat, dia termasuk masih muda dalam hitungan umur kaumnya. Kehilangan kendali atas monster yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh manusianya wajar terjadi.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Siwon tak kehilangan kendali seperti apa yang ia kira. Malah, dalam dirinya timbul keinginan untuk _mengklaim _manusia yang berpapasan dengannya tadi. Ia ingin agar wangi itu bercampur dengan aroma bisanya. Siwon ingin melindunginya, membuatnya nyaman, dan mencintainya.

Ah... _mencintai_, eh?

Siwon berbalik, menatap punggung pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan lurus menjauh darinya. Manik merahnya berpendar di kegelapan malam.

_Mate._

* * *

**Catatan :**

1. Il tuo cantante, artinya _Your (male)__ singer._ Sementara _La tua cantante _memiliki arti yang sama, hanya berbeda gender._ Singer _disini berarti seorang manusia yang memiliki aroma(dan rasa) darah yang lebih menggiurkan dibandingkan manusia-manusia lain bagi vampir tertentu.

2. Sire - Creator, sebutan bagi vampir yang mengubah manusia menjadi salah satu anggota kaumnya (vampir).


	3. C

**[ Cat ] **

Jungsu memiliki seekor kucing.

Haru, kucing Jungsu, berbulu abu-abu dan memiliki sepasang mata kuning cerdas. Jungsu memilikinya semenjak kucing itu masih kecil. Ia mengambilnya dari sebuah kotak kardus yang digeletakkan begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Semenjak saat itu Haru menjadi sangat lengket pada Jungsu.

Sangat lengket, sampai-sampai Siwon harus menahan gairah seksualnya gara-gara kucing itu selalu mengeong meminta perhatian Jungsu setiap kali Siwon akan menggarap kekasihnya.

Dan Jungsu, yang mendengar suara kucing kesayangannya itu, pasti menghentikan aktifitas apapun yang sedang ia lakukan dan mulai memanjakan Haru.

Siwon berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat kilat congkak terpantul di mata kuning Haru yang terarah kepadanya setiap kali Jungsu mengutamakan Haru ketimbang Siwon.

_Kucing sialan!_


	4. D

**[ Death ] **

Bersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam, Hangeng mengamati interaksi Childe(3)nya bersama kekasih manusianya.

Memang betul Siwon telah melewati fase Fledgling(4), namun sebagai Sire, Hangeng mau tak mau khawatir juga akan Siwon. Siwon yang paling sulit dalam mengontrol diri jika urusannya sudah berkaitan dengan darah. Siwon yang menjalani latihan jauh lebih keras ketimbang dirinya sendiri untuk melepas statusnya sebagai Fledgling.

Siwon, yang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki pasangan seorang manusia.

Rasa khawatir yang berkecamuk di dada Hangeng belum bisa musnah sebelum Park Jungsu menjadi salah satu bagian dari kaum penjelajah malam. Sebagian karena ia mencemaskan kontrol Siwon, dan sebagian lagi karena manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh - mereka mudah sekali terluka hingga pada poin dimana Kematian akan datang menghampiri.

Melihat tatapan yang ditujukan Childe pada si manusia meyakinkan Hangeng kalau Siwon akan berakhir dengan tragis seandainya Park Jungsu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kematian.

* * *

**...**

3. Childe - Creation, mudahnya Childe adalah 'anak' dari Sire yang mengubah mereka (manusia) menjadi vampir.

4. Fledgling - A young, newly created vampire. Fledgling hanya memiliki sedikit kontrol akan rasa haus darah dan kehidupannya sangat tergantung pada Sire mereka.


	5. E

**[ Eavesdropped ] **

_"A-aah~ Wonnie~" _

Kim Hyuna membeku pada posisi akan mengetuk pintu apartemen Jungsu.

Salah dengarkah ia? Ia yakin tadi ia mendengar suara desahan teman kerjanya yang imut itu dari dalam apartemen. Gadis itu pun lantas menempelken daun telinganya ke pintu.

_"Wonnie~ pe-pelan-pelan... ahh..."_

Hyuna melongo. Matanya membulat, sementara rona merah merembet cepat ke pipinya. Tak salah lagi, itu suara desahan Jungsu! Tapi siapa yang sedang bersamanya sekarang? Dan mereka melakukan _itu _di siang bolong begini! Bagaimana kalau ada tetangga yang dengar? _Dan _sejak kapan Jungsu memiliki seorang kekasih?

Rentetan pikiran Hyuna terputus oleh erangan Jungsu yang naik beberapa oktaf... disusul oleh suara laki-laki lain.

_"Aah! Ah! Wonnie~!"_

_"Jungsu... nnh... so tight..."_

Membatalkan niat untuk berkunjung dan merona sangat merah, Hyuna cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari apartemen Jungsu. Jangan salah, statusnya sebagai virgin memang telah lama terlepas, tapi entah kenapa mendengar desahan dan erangan dari Jungsu yang inosen itu membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri.

Hyuna tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kekasih temannya itu. Ia ingin tahu, lelaki macam apa yang mampu menjebol dinding kepolosan Jungsu yang sudah terkenal di tempat kerja mereka.

_Oh well, mungkin sekarang tak terlalu polos lagi_, batin Hyuna dengan seringai nakal. Sambil mengendarai mobilnya, ia berencana akan mengintrogasi Jungsu di tempat kerja besok.


	6. F

**[ Frustrated ]**

_Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh!_

Siwon menyipitkan matanya pada kucing sialan yang saat ini sedang melingkar di pangkuan Jungsu. Seperti biasa, Jungsu memanjakan Haru dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada hewan peliharaannya itu—yang berarti ia mengabaikan Siwon... lagi.

"Sayang?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu... film yang akan kita tonton di bioskop akan mulai 15 menit lagi," kata Siwon sambil bersedekap, nada dan ekspresinya datar. Malam ini ia dan kekasihnya berencana untuk pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film kesukaan Jungsu yang baru keluar—dan mereka seharusnya sudah berangkat 30 menit yang lalu.

Jungsu mengerjap. Ia mengecek arlojinya dan tersentak kaget. "O-oh! Kau benar. Tunggu, aku akan mengisi tempat makan Haru," katanya sambil menggendong Haru menuju dapur.

Siwon melihat Haru memberinya _deathglare _dari bahu Jungsu, dan si vampir merasa konyol karena ia membalas _deathglare _dari seekor kucing —_kucing!_— gara-gara tak mau kalah.


	7. G

**[ Garlic ]**

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Si vampir kemudian memandang benda yang berada di telapak tangan kekasihnya dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya sesekali bergulir dari benda tersebut ke wajah Jungsu, mencoba untuk membaca kelakuan eksentrik apa lagi yang ditunjukkan Jungsu kepadanya kali ini.

"Sayang..." kata Siwon lamat-lamat, "-kenapa kau menyodoriku bawang putih?"

Si pemuda berambut pirang mengangkat bahu. Dengan ekspresi serius ia berkata, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, benar tidak kalau vampir itu alergi dengan bawang putih...?"

Siwon memutar mata. Lupakan eksentrik. Mengambil bawang putih itu dan melemparnya sembarangan ke belakang, ia menarik lengan Jungsu ke arahnya dan menautkan bibir mereka, mencium kekasihnya hingga dia lemas dibuatnya.

Sungguh, setelah sekian lama, Jungsu baru mengetes teori menggelikan itu? Siwon tak habis pikir.


	8. H

**[ Human ]**

Siwon membuka pintu apartemen Jungsu dan menguncinya kembali dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan kekasihnya beberapa bulan lalu. Tanpa menimbulkan suara ia berjalan menuju kamar Jungsu, membuka pintunya dan mendapati pemuda yang sangat ia cintai dalam keadaan tertidur lelap—tak mengherankan mengingat sekarang pukul satu dini hari.

Siwon menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia menyelinap ke tempat tidur Jungsu dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh kekasihnya.

"Mmm... Wonnie?"

Kelopak mata Jungsu membuka, rasa kantuk yang menguasai terlihat jelas di manik coklat gelapnya.

"_Sleep, darling_," kata Siwon membelai rambut pirang halus pemuda itu.

Jungsu hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali ke dalam pelukan Morpheus.

Si vampir kemudian memejamkan mata, mendengarkan detak jantung Jungsu yang teratur dan mulai melambat. Melalui kontak tubuh ia merasakan kehangatan yang hanya ia temukan saat bersama kekasihnya.

Dekapan Siwon pada Jungsu mengerat sedikit. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia menyaksikan kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan pengendaranya seketika. Sementara beberapa pengendara yang kebetulan melintas berhenti dan menelepon ambulans, Siwon membeku di tempat. Tiba-tiba saja kecemasan yang irasional akan Jungsu menyerangnya hingga ia cepat-cepat pergi memastikan bahwa kekasihnya masih hidup dan bernapas.

Hangeng benar.

Manusia itu rapuh. Kematian dapat dengan mudah menjemput mereka.

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan kematian merenggutmu dariku_, batin Siwon sambil menatap wajah Jungsu yang tenang dalam tidurnya.

_Tidak akan._


	9. I

**[ Immortality ] **

Dulu, Siwon benci akan keabadian yang merengkuhnya sebagai konsekuensi menjadi bagian dari kaum penjelajah malam.

Si vampir tak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia tak pernah bisa hidup dalam kesendirian. Semasa ia masih manusia dulu, memang betul dirinya adalah seorang workaholic, namun ia masih punya keluarga yang mewarnai kehidupannya sehari-hari. Terutama Jiwon, adiknya tersayang, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun.

Menjadi vampir bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan untuk menghabiskan hidupnya, tapi takdir berkata lain. Kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya dan pilihan dari Hangeng yang membuatnya menjadi seorang vampir—memaksanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kini ia menjadi predator tingkat atas dalam rantai kehidupan.

Namun kini, sembari mengusap lembut pipi Jungsu yang tengah tertidur pulas, mungkin keabadian bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tidak dengan kehadiran Jungsu di sisinya.


	10. J

**[ J****ustice**** ]**

Remaja berambut hitam itu menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri seorang lelaki asing kabur membawa harta keluarganya dengan kaos yang basah oleh darah. Mulutnya mengapit rapat gagang pisau yang dihiasi oleh cairan merah amis itu. Seringai sadis mengembang saat ia melihat si remaja yang membeku di ambang pintu—kaget luar biasa akan apa yang menyambutnya begitu pulang dari tempat kursus dan tiba di rumah. Si remaja terlalu shock untuk menghentikan kaburnya si pencuri yang membantai keluarganya.

Namun itu tak menghalanginya untuk mengingat jelas wajah si pelaku.

Pelaku itu tertangkap 24 jam kemudian atas kesaksian si remaja, namun pengadilan membebaskannya dengan alasan bukti dan kesaksian yang terlalu samar serta pembelaan kuat dari pengacara yang dibawa oleh terdakwa.

Oh, begitu marahnya si remaja. Amarah itu menggelegak bagai magma yang siap menyembur keluar kapan saja terutama saat si pelaku, yang kini telah bebas dari segala tuduhan, melempar senyum mencemooh padanya.

Sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi pondasi kontrol si remaja runtuh—digantikan oleh kegilaan yang selama ini tertidur lelap jauh dalam dirinya.

Satu tahun kemudian, si remaja melaksanakan pembalasan dendam yang telah direncanakan secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

"_This is my justice…_"

Manik coklat gelap yang biasanya memantulkan sinar kehidupan yang gemilang kini hanya menampakkan kekosongan dan kehampaan yang begitu mendalam. Wajah porselain remaja berusia 16 tahun itu kaku tanpa ekspresi. Di tangannya tergenggang sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah—darah lelaki yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya. Lelaki itu kini tergeletak tak bernyawa kehabisan darah setelah tusukan demi tusukan kuat yang dihujamkan oleh si remaja pada tubuhnya.

Remaja itu lalu membersihkan bukti-bukti dan sisa keberadaannya di TKP, bagaimanapun juga ia telah merencanakan ini selama satu tahun dengan masak-masak. Melempar pandang terakhir kali pada lemari pendingin yang berisi potongan tubuh korbannya, ia pun menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan malam.

Polisi yang tiba di rumah korban seminggu kemudian setelah menerima laporan dari kecurigaan tetangga di sana belum juga berhasil mengungkap pelaku pembunuhan itu hingga akhirnya kasus ditutup karena menemui jalan buntu.

Tiga bulan kemudian, Park Jungsu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Rumah yang dulu ia tempati bersama keluarganya telah terjual dan menjadi modal untuk memulai lembaran baru di kehidupannya.

* * *

**A/N : **_Ya, remaja berambut hitam dan yang membunuh perampok itu adalah Jungsu. Ia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang begitu masuk ke universitas. Dan tidak, Jungsu tidak menjadi gila—'sisi gelap' Jungsu hanya muncul saat dalam keadaan ekstrim saja._


	11. K

**[ Kindness ]**

Kim Kibum memandang seorang remaja yang sibuk melayani pelanggan dengan cermat. Sebenarnya ia agak enggan untuk mempekerjakan seseorang yang berumur 17 tahun, namun ada sesuatu dalam diri remaja berambut pirang itu yang membangkitkan insting perlindungan yang tak akan segan-segan ia berikan secara sukarela. Lagipula, cafenya juga membutuhkan pekerja ekstra karena jumlah pelanggan yang memang bertambah banyak akhir-akhir ini.

Si remaja, Park Jungsu, baru saja pindah di kota ini setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di kelas akselerasi di SMA Y. Ia lalu menerima beasiswa di Universitas X yang jaraknya tak seberapa jauh dari lokasi café. Jungsu mengaku uang hasil kerjanya di café ini untuk biaya kehidupannya sehari-hari. Orang tua dan adiknya meninggal dua tahun lalu karena kejahatan perampok. Tak ada sanak saudara yang bisa ia andalkan, jadi kini ia harus berjuang seorang diri saja.

Nah, setidaknya ia mengerti darimana instingnya itu muncul. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Jungsu pada dasarnya orang baik yang berusaha untuk memenuhi kehidupannya, mana mungkin Kibum menolak remaja itu begitu saja.

Well… _itu_, dan kenyataan akan keimutan serta kepolosan Jungsu yang tak bisa diungkiri menjadi poin plus di mata Kibum untuk menerima si remaja berambut pirang sebagai salah satu pekerja di cafenya.


	12. L

**[ Love ] **

Baik Jungsu maupun Siwon pada awalnya tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Cinta itu rumit—tak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja dengan kata-kata. Rasa terdekat yang mereka temui adalah kasih sayang yang mereka berdua rasakan untuk keluarga mereka.

Siwon yang _workaholic_ tak punya waktu untuk menjajal zona kehidupan cinta. Perempuan yang menjadi tunangannya dulu hanyalah gadis aristokrat asing berlatar belakang keluarga terhormat yang dipilih oleh orang tuanya. Tidak cukup baginya untuk dapat merasakan cinta. Hanya secuil yang Siwon pahami akan apa itu cinta melalui berbagai interaksi yang ia amati dan lakukan setelah hidup sebagai vampire selama kurang lebih dua abad.

Sementara Jungsu, yang sibuk mengejar prestasi akademik untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya, tak sempat untuk membagi waktunya yang padat untuk cinta. Ia sudah cukup disibukkan oleh waktu untuk belajar, menikmati kehadiran keluarganya dalam hidupnya, dan bersantai dengan teman-temannya. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang ada di pikiran Jungsu saat itu. Tewasnya keluarganya hanya dalam satu malam membuat Jungsu semakin jauh dari cinta.

Karena itulah, saat takdir mempertemukan keduanya, Jungsu dan Siwon tak segan-segan untuk menggapai dan menggenggam cinta yang mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain. Kendati rasa itu masih baru bagi si vampir dan si manusia, kendati dengan memiliki rasa itu sama artinya dengan melangkah keluar dari '_comfort zone_' yang selama ini menyelimuti keduanya dengan rapat dari sentuhan cinta.


	13. M

**[ M****aid**** ] **

Jungsu memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada bibirnya dan mengamati refleksi dirinya di cermin. Bibir merah jambu alaminya tampak berkilau dengan lipgloss tak berwarna yang sengaja ia beli beberapa hari lalu untuk… eh, _acara _hari ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menjilat bibirnya, indra pengecapnya mengenali rasa ceri dari lipgloss yang ia pakai. Sudut bibirnya meliuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya nanti dengan pakaian yang sekarang ini membalut tubuhnya dengan ketat.

"Jungsu?"

Senyuman Jungsu melebar. Ia lalu mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa di atas tempat tidur seperti apa yang dilihatnya di sebuah situs S&M*.

"Jungsu, sayang?"

Menahan senyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat tenda yang perlahan mengembang menghiasi celana Siwon begitu si vampir tiba di ambang pintu kamar, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan putih pada Siwon dan berkata,

"_Happy anniversary, love._"

Siwon tak segan-segan menggarap habis Jungsu malam itu. Bagaimanapun juga, crossdressing Jungsu adalah hal terseksi yang sudah lama ia bayangkan.

* * *

_* S&M = Slave & Master :P_


	14. N

**[ Normal ] **

Kibum menghela napas panjang. Ia melempar pandangan gelap pada tumpukan _paperwork_ yang menggunung di mejanya. Lelaki itu ingin sekali membakar _paperwork-paperwork _sialan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menderita di tempat kerjanya sendiri. Namun ia tahu membakar tumpukan kertas itu bukannya mengurangi siksanya, tapi malah menambahi.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Kibum menghampiri teko berisi kopi dan menuangkan cairan hitam itu pada cangkir yang tersedia. Matanya lalu bergulir pada deretan layar yang menyambungkan dengan CCTV di berbagai ruangan di cafe. Para pekerjanya sibuk melayani tamu seperti biasa dengan Ryeowook, Shindong dan Yesung berkutat di dapur. Pandangan Kibum lalu terjatuh pada seorang pemuda yang tengah mencatat pesanan pelanggan di meja nomor 1, senyuman sopan yang menyebabkan lesung pipinya terlihat terukir di wajahnya.

Park Jungsu. Pemuda yang secara tak resmi Kibum klaim sebagai adik laki-lakinya sendiri. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia saja yang mengklaim Jungsu sebagai adik. Heechul, walaupun enggan mengakui, jelas menganggap pemuda berambut pirang itu sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Sementara Hyuna secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan Jungsu sebagai adik(angkat)nya di hari pertama Jungsu bekerja.

Suara ketukan di pintu memecahkan jalan pikiran Kibum. "Masuk."

"Hei, Boss?" kepala Sungmin menyembul di balik pintu.

"Ya, Sungmin? Ada apa?"

"Er, ada seseorang yang mencari Jungsu."

Kibum mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa?"

Di sini, Sungmin tampak ragu-ragu. Namun sejenak kemudian ia meneruskan, "_Well..._ dia bilang dia pacarnya Jungsu."

"APA!?"


End file.
